


Execute

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, 10 days of LawLu, Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: At this very moment, Trafalgar Law hated Monkey D. Luffy.





	Execute

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry. What? Blame google. It gave me this word. And blame my friend (plum8now here) she’s the one who decided that this was an excellent prompt to use. I'll link her contribution at the end of the authors notes.
> 
> Y’all are gunna hate us :D

He could hear that laughter in his ears. Still feel the warmth of that hand in his. Still see that never-ending smile beaming up at him.

 _“Luffy-ya”_ He whispered one night. _**“Luffy-ya.”**_ He had begged.

The nightmares had been particularly bad that night.

_Cora-san. Cora-san. That face was echoing into his mind. That smile. Those words…_

Law remembered the way his body trembled. Remembered as Luffy had held him **close** and so **firmly.** Law could remember the way those hands stroked his hair and his back.

 _“What’s wrong Torao?”_ His voice was soft, but reassuring.

 _“Don’t you leave me. Don’t you **dare** fucking leave me. Bastard. You Bastard. Why did you – why?”_ Law recalled sobbing, as it interrupted his voice. Recalled blaming Luffy. If Luffy hadn’t saved his ass back in Dressrosa. If Luffy hadn’t been there for him… If Luffy hadn’t been the man he fell in love with.

But, as always, Luffy had been there for him. Hands soothing, voice lulling. Never promising – they couldn’t after all, and Law would only scream at him. They both knew what could happen. They both knew the ramifications if that promise was not kept.

 _“As long as I can help it, I won’t leave you Torao.”_ That was all he **could** promise after all. _“But promise me. Promise me if that gets ripped from my hands, that you won’t follow me.”_

 _ **Bastard.**_ That was all that Law could think back then, and that was all that he could think **now.** Now as he stared down at Luffy.

_“ **Don’t** follow me Torao!”_

He could see. Everything.

The way that Luffy knelt there – Luffy **never** knelt, not before his enemies or gods or demons... The way those blades stood by him – the one thing that always hurt him, blades, sharp, pointed objects... See the Fleet Admiral, the Admirals, the Vice-Admirals – their enemies in one way or another, even if friends…

(It seemed they all remembered the War of the Great.)

Calm – Luffy was calm.

(Law wasn’t. No. He was trembling. Shaking. Again. Again. This was happening **again.** Over and over. A destiny he seemed **doomed** to repeat.)

He felt a hand gripping his upper arm.

“Captain.”

(He could… he could… all it would take was a simple _Room._ A _Shambles._ And….)

“Captain!”

(Whisk them away. Yes, cut off Luffy’s limbs if only to remove the shackles… fight. Fight. That’s what they were good at. And they’d continue… go on more adventures… more smiles… more laughter…)

“ **Captain!** ”

A squeeze to his arm brought him back to reality.

And his stomach sunk. – No... that wasn’t what Luffy wanted. Because that meant he would follow Luffy. It meant risking his own safety where escape wasn’t a certainty.

_“ **Don’t** follow me Torao!”_

Luffy wanted him to be safe. To live his life. To _be free._

(Unlike himself right now.)

Law found himself gripping the hat beneath his fingertips. (Remembered. He remembered back to when he had just washed Luffy’s blood off his hands. As he waited for the young man to awaken. As he ran out, almost killing himself **yet again** over stupidity. As he gripped this very hat in his hands. But not as tightly. No, Luffy didn’t mean the same to him back then…) Could feel the texture of the straw as it strained under his clutches. Hear it brushing against itself.

His stomach had a hole in it. (And never mind his heart – it was ripped out. Kneeling there. On that execution stand. Just **waiting** to get stabbed.) Torn. He was torn. Why? Why could **Luffy** attempt to save somebody from certain death? Why could he do a suicidal run into prison? Into a war with enemies and allies alike **far** beyond his league? It wasn't fair! It **wasn't fair** damn it!

He knew. He knew that if he said damn the consequences, damn the promise, his crew would follow. Whole-heartedly. Without hesitation or remorse.

(But he **promised…** )

He **promised!**

(Luffy **made** him.)

Bastard. Bastard. **Bastard!**

That mother fucking selfish son of a-

Luffy was looking down, his eyes closed. If one didn’t know better, it would seem like he was asleep. If one didn’t know **Luffy** they would only assume so. For what man didn’t feel fear or trepidation upon his impending death after all? What man could look death in the eye, and **look like that?**

And then he looked up – eyes as bright as day. They wandered around. Searching. **Looking.**

And they found what they were looking for.

**Him.**

And it froze him. Glued him in place. **Luffy… Luffy!**

His eyes sparkled – his mouth widening into a grin. “Well.” He started – and that was all Law could hear even though he **knew** the orders were being given – and laughed. Laughed like he **didn’t** have blades being thrust back to end his life. Like he **wasn’t** leaving Law alone and heartbroken and empty and….

“That was fun…”

No! **No!**

Forward – the blades were moving forward. The crowd was cheering, the Marines sneering, but Luffy was the only thing he was hearing. His smile. His laugh. His voice. His–

“…Torao!”

“ **Luffy!!!** ”

No! No!! **_NO!!!_**

Maybe – maybe – he just needed – fast, fast –

**He had to make them _PAY!_**

_Captain. Captain._

A room was spinning in his hands, Kikoku unsheathed.

_Captain. Captain._

There were hands on him now. Holding him back.

“Luffy!” He insisted, fighting them. Pay! Pay! They had to! Luffy was down there. Luffy was… “ **Luffy!** ”

_Another pirate gone. The light prevailed. A fear eradicated._

_Flevance..._

**Exterminated.**

_Bastards!_

“Captain!”

Gone… Gone… Luffy was **gone!**

“ **Captain!!** ”

(He knew he was screaming.)

“ **Luffy!** ”

 **Red. Red.** There was **red.**

“Luffy… Luffy…”

(He knew tears were streaming.)

_“ **Don’t** follow me!”_

“Damn you Luffy!”

_“Promise me Torao.”_

“ **Damn** you!”

(He knew he was teeming.)

_“Live Torao!”_

_“ **Live!** ”_

**Author's Note:**

> Work is here: yumenofude.tumblr.com/post/161393100660/


End file.
